A vehicle lock of the above referenced type is known for example from DE 10 2006 012 956 A1. The vehicle lock features as described therein two catches between which a locking bolt can be accommodated. In the locked position of the vehicle lock the catches so enclose the locking bolt that the vehicle door is held in its locked position. The two catches are thereby held in their position holding the locking bolt by two pawls. The pawls lock the catches. This locking can be undone by means of an activating lever. The activating lever engages into the lock box. A rotation of the activation lever causes the pawls to release the catches and these in turn release the locking bolt.
The unlocking of a vehicle lock, namely in the case of DE 10 2006 012 956 A1 the activation of the activating lever, can thereby occur, for example, by means of a pressure knob or a pull handle. The pressure knob or the pull handle then features an activation mechanism to release the lock which in the case of DE 10 2006 012 956 A1 is associated with the activation lever. The activation mechanism can thereby be locked and unlocked, for example, by means of a cylinder lock. If the activating mechanism is blocked, the lock can no longer be unlocked.
A vehicle pull handle is known for example from DE 103 43 355 B4. This pull handle features a bearing housing with a mounting base plate, an activation handle connected to the mounting base plate so as to rotate, as well as an activation mechanism to release the catch lock. The activation handle is mounted on a pin which is also mounted on the mounting base plate. A spring unit presses the activation handle into its non-activated, normal position. The activation mechanism of the pull handle features a connecting element which is permanently connected to the activation handle and thus turns with it during activation. The connecting element thereby penetrates through a recess in the bearing housing and the mounting base plate and stands in a direct functional connection with the rotary latch lock. The pull handle also features a locking mechanism with a cylinder lock by means of which the activation mechanism can be locked. A locking strip of the locking mechanism is brought into a position, by means of a rotation of the cylinder using a suitable key, in which it blocks the movement of the activating handle. An activation of the activating handle is then no longer possible. The locking strip is thereby positioned outside of the bearing housing.
The object of this invention is to make available a pull handle for a vehicle door or lift-gate, in particular a vehicle door or lift-gate of an agricultural vehicle, for example, a tractor or construction machine which is functionally secure and easily attachable to a lock.
The object is attained by a pull handle as described herein.